


What's Going On With Buck?

by BestDeadFriendsForever



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Based off of Oliver Stark having a cat, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mindless Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestDeadFriendsForever/pseuds/BestDeadFriendsForever
Summary: Buck had been acting weird lately, Eddie had noticed. He’d been restless and shifty, and of course there was the way he was now guarding his phone with his life. He would get some notification and spend a good while smiling down at the screen, but whenever Eddie would ask what was up, Buck would immediately lock his phone and shove it into his pocket.He could admit to feeling a little insecure about it. Logically, of course, he knew that Buck had grown up a lot from the guy he was before Eddie had arrived at the 118, but part of him had always had a niggling doubt that tugged at the back of his mind. A doubt that said that one day Eddie and Christopher weren’t going to be enough for Buck anymore.He felt dread settle heavily into the pit of his stomach.aka the one where Eddie thinks Buck is cheating on him, but Eddie is very wrong in a lot of ways
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 8
Kudos: 378





	What's Going On With Buck?

Buck had been acting weird lately, Eddie had noticed. He’d been restless and shifty, and of course there was the way he was now guarding his phone with his life. He would get some notification and spend a good while smiling down at the screen, but whenever Eddie would ask what was up, Buck would immediately lock his phone and shove it into his pocket.

He could admit to feeling a little insecure about it. Logically, of course, he knew that Buck had grown up a lot from the guy he was before Eddie had arrived at the 118, but part of him had always had a niggling doubt that tugged at the back of his mind. A doubt that said that one day Eddie and Christopher weren’t going to be enough for Buck anymore.

He felt dread settle heavily into the pit of his stomach.

It sent him into a funk as he was scrubbing at the side of the truck. A funk that was easily picked up on by his co-workers.

“Trouble in paradise, or are you really pissed at that imaginary speck of dirt?” Hen asked as she leaned her hip against the side of the truck, crossing her arms.

Eddie scoffed but she had a point as he tossed his rag back into the bucket. “It’s probably nothing.”

Hen frowned at that as Eddie avoided her gaze. “That never sounds good. What’s going on, Eddie?” Hen’s eyes were filled with genuine concern and Eddie cracked a small smile.

“It’s just Buck,” Eddie said and rubbed at the back of his neck as he leaned his shoulder against the truck. He lowered his voice despite knowing that Buck’s shift didn’t start for hours. “He’s been pretty distracted lately is all. And I know that Buck’s more up-to-date with the social media thing, but it seems like he’s always on his phone. Getting notifications like crazy and grinning, but he clams up anytime I ask about it.” Hen winced and Eddie squirmed for a moment. “Should I be worried?” Eddie asked, hating how insecure he must sound.

“Honestly?” Hen asked and Eddie nodded. “Maybe, Eddie. I thought Buck was past all of that,” she said and waved her hand, “but maybe he’s not as grown up as we all thought. I can’t tell you because I don’t _know_. But I’d talk to him before things go too far.”

Eddie nodded, suddenly not trusting his voice as the lump in his throat threatened to choke him, and mechanically went about finishing up with the truck. He felt cold all over and no matter how much he tried to throw himself into work, he couldn’t help but have what Hen said in the back of his mind.

…..

Eddie tugged the comforter to Christopher’s bed up to his son’s chin before smoothing the blankets out. “Comfy?” Eddie asked and Christopher nodded with a grin that always had Eddie’s heart melting. “Alright. Goodnight, _mijo_.” Eddie bent over to press a kiss to Christopher’s forehead. He smoothed his son’s hair back before tugging Chris’s glasses off and setting them on his side table.

“Night, Daddy,” Christopher said around a yawn before wiggling down to get even more comfortable. Eddie couldn’t help but smile as he made his way out of Christopher’s room, making sure to leave the door cracked.

Eddie moved to the living room so he could clean up Christopher’s homework that was still scattered around the living room, as well as wash the few dishes from dinner. The familiar, domestic tasks gave him too much time to think and he feels his shoulders tense up again. He knew that Buck was going to be exhausted when he got home from his shift, and Eddie was tired too, but Hen was right he couldn’t let this fester between them.

Eddie finished up with what he was doing and then settled on the couch to wait for Buck to come home. Unfortunately, Eddie’s exhaustion decided to catch up with him and he fell asleep. He didn’t hear Buck come home and he didn’t wake up until he smelled coffee brewing and cracked his eyes open to see Buck fixing breakfast in the kitchen.

Eddie groaned as he pushed himself up from the couch, he was too tall to sleep on it comfortably, and made his way over to Buck. “Why didn’t you wake me up?” Eddie asked and rubbed at his eyes. Buck shrugged as he poured two mugs of coffee.

“You looked peaceful and I didn’t want to disturb you. I know you haven’t been sleeping much,” Buck said and handed one of the mugs to Eddie. Eddie hummed and curled his hands around the mug as he tried to gather his thoughts. He and Buck needed to talk, and since Christopher was still asleep, that moment seemed good.

“Listen, I-” Eddie started but then there was the sound of Chris’s crutches on the floor and Eddie closed his mouth. Buck frowned at him but when Christopher rounded the corner and made a bee-line straight for Buck, the moment was forgotten as their daily routine began.

…..

Buck should have been home hours ago.

Eddie was trying very hard not to lose his temper and call Buck. He didn’t want to make assumptions. But he was starting to get pissed with this whole situation.

The door opened and Eddie walked out of Christopher’s bedroom, where he’d been putting away some laundry, and out to the living room so he could glare at Buck with his arms crossed. “You’re late.”

Buck’s cheeks turned pink when he looked up at Eddie from where he’d been staring down into his partially zipped jacket. Eddie looked him over and blinked at where Buck was cradling an obvious lump underneath his jacket. “I’m sorry, Eddie. I- uh- well I needed to just-” Buck bit his lip and Eddie narrowed his eyes.

“What’s under your jacket?” Eddie asked.

“What?” Buck asked and his cheeks started to turn a darker shade as he obviously fumbled to try and hide whatever it was. “I don’t have anything under my jacket. Why would you ask that?”

“Because I have an eight year old who’s also very bad at hiding things,” Eddie said and rolled his eyes. “What is it, Buck?”

“What’s what?” Buck asked with fake obliviousness.

“The lump underneath your jacket!” Eddie said with exasperation and pointed at where Buck was holding his stomach.

“I’m pregnant,” Buck said lamely, and Eddie wanted to cross over and smack him. Eddie just narrowed his eyes and Buck sighed heavily before reaching into his jacket. “Alright, but you can’t get mad at me.”

“We’ll see about that,” Eddie muttered as Buck fished around inside his jacket before pulling out a kitten. It was pretty small still and its short fur was grey and tan with black stripes. Eddie had to force himself not to think how cute the kitten was, or about what a cute picture the two of them made.

“So, I got a kitten,” Buck said and he scratched behind the kitten’s ears with a soft half-smile.

“I can see that,” Eddie said and kept his arms crossed over his chest.

Buck squirmed a little under Eddie’s stern gaze as the kitten climbed up his shoulder. “You’re not mad, right?” Buck asked and gently peeled the kitten off his shoulder and resettled it in the crook of his arm.

Eddie sighed and finally dropped his defensive stance. “I wish you would have asked me first, and that we could have talked about this instead of-” Eddie cut himself off there and Buck frowned a little at that.

“Instead of what?” Buck asked and Eddie suddenly felt very guilty.

Eddie let out a breath and he moved over to lean against the back of the couch. “Well, I thought that maybe you were seeing someone else,” Eddie mumbled and tucked his hands into his pockets and looked down at his feet. “I mean you were always smiling at your phone and you never wanted me to see. And…” Eddie shrugged. He and Buck had had some conversations about Eddie’s insecurities, so Buck nodded and spared Eddie from having to say more.

“I’m sorry, Eddie. I kind of wanted it to be a surprise for Christopher and I was worried that if we talked about it too much at home that he would overhear.” Buck scratched the back of his neck. “I should have taken the time to talk about this about you, either at work or some other time.”

“We’re okay, right?” Eddie asked and ran a hand through his hair.

“Yeah,” Buck said with a bright smile. “We’re always good, Eddie.” Buck said and moved over to lean back against the couch next to Eddie, the kitten squirming around and crawling around as much as Buck would allow.

“So what’s our newest addition’s name?” Eddie asked and reached out to stroke his finger down the kitten’s spine.

“I figured we could let Chris pick it out,” Buck said and shifted the kitten in his arms again. “I think that it’ll be good for him. A little responsibility, plus pets are really good for stress and with Christopher’s nightmares…” Buck shrugged, but it was obvious to Eddie that he’d really thought this through.

“I think it’s a good idea, maybe just tell _me_ about it next time,” Eddie said and leaned over to press a kiss to the corner of Buck’s jaw.

Buck grinned and turned his face into Eddie’s to kiss him properly. “Deal.”

…..

“You finally decided what you want to call him?” Eddie asked from where Christopher was putting down the food dish for the cat. In the weeks since Buck brought the kitten home, Christopher had taken very well to the responsibilities of having a pet, and Eddie could see already see the benefits of having the animal around. When Buck had told Christopher that naming the cat was up to him, Christopher had asked if he could have time to think about it. They’d agreed and Christopher had been very seriously considering it ever since.

Christopher looked over at his father with a bright smile and nodded. “Yup,” he said and made his way over to sit at the table. He folded his hands and leveled the most serious look that an eight year old could give at both Eddie and Buck. “I want to name him Norman.”

Eddie had to take a deep breath to keep from laughing and he could see that Buck’s lip was trembling from holding in his own laughter as well. It was just such a bizarre name for a cat, but Christopher seemed very pleased with his selection so neither of them wanted to dash his hopes.

“Alright, Superman,” Eddie said after he was sure that his amusement wouldn’t show in his voice. “We’ll get him a tag made up with our address and everything.”

“He looks like a Norman,” Buck said seriously, and Christopher nodded excitedly.

“I thought so too.”

“Alright, finish up your cereal and then we’ve got to get you to school,” Eddie said and he ruffled Christopher’s hair. Eddie packed up Christopher’s backpack and he took Christopher’s lunchbox from Buck when his partner handed it over, zipping Christopher’s bag once everything was settled in it.

Once the breakfast dishes were rinsed and in the sink Eddie, Buck, and Christopher headed to the door so that Eddie and Buck could go to work and Christopher could go to school. “Bye, Norman!” Christopher called as he pulled on his backpack. “We’ll be back soon!” Eddie and Buck grinned at each other over Christopher’s head before they shut the door and headed to Eddie’s truck.

**Author's Note:**

> So I got some tumblr prompts that combined to create this story. I hope y'all like it!  
> -James


End file.
